Igarin Empire
The Igarin Empire, or the Nineteenth Galactic Empire (Igarin: Kjari Ikkawanne/Kjari Darewol Prumenne/Kjari Karagane; "Igarin Empire"/"Nineteenth Galactic Empire"/"Haragarid Empire"), was the galactic superpower during the Sarmelonid era. Flag The Flag of the Nineteenth Galactic Empire (or simply known as the Igarin Empire) is a dark blue rectangular banner with a stylised haraga (karaga) bird at the centre, the corvid symbol of the Haragarid Dynasty that dominated the empire's history. History See also: Galactic Empires, Poreseai emperors, Igarin emperors The Igarin Empire was the successor of the Poreseai Empire (the Twelfth Galactic Empire), whose rulers banished the other Igarinoid races to the rest of the Galaxy. The Poreseai once competed against the Pilakurumat for galactic dominance millennia ago, while the Igarin Empire was infamous for the devastating Plague Wars against the Old Konjors' rebellion. It was at war with rebels, the Two Supercorporations, and other rising civilisations that sought to displace its much-coveted power. Eventually due to their Emperors' incompetence, their empire was replaced by the Galactic Community and the Cyan Senate. Government Its government is a theocratic monarchy that worshipped its Emperors as the representatives of the solar god Faneson. Economy The Igarin Empire leaned closer to corporatism. Its currency was the skoro. Society See also: Igarin glossary Poverty is viewed as a great curse: ever since the riots at the planet of Pelgurna where the rioters literally ate rich people like animals, Imperial Igarin society despised and feared poor people as though they were all savage barbarians who want to exterminate anyone with wealth or intelligence, causing society to become more treacherously competitive and greedy. Whenever an Imperial Igarin was about to become impoverished or bankrupt, they would try to commit suicide to avoid experiencing poverty, or attempt to kill off whoever whom they blamed for their financial problems before they die. Igarin society also feared any manner of reform, ever since the existence of the rebellion, authoritarian government, massacres, and warmongering of Ironworld. This resulted in more purges to stop any potential threats possessed by suspected reformists and their works. In spite of their accusation of cannibalism against the poor, Igarins considered it acceptable to eat meat and blood harvested from slaves, criminals, and clones. That practice was what the Free Igarins and the Nandegakkovians tried to avoid, aside from the cruelty of the Igarin state religion and its mass murder-sacrifices. Religion See also: Igarin mythology The state cult of the Igarin Empire was a polytheistic religion that focused on the solar god Faneson, his consort, and the Emperors. Ritual murder-sacrifices and mass murders were commonplace practices used to appease the Igarin gods, and those same deities were believed to devour people's souls after their deaths. Sacrifices to these gods were performed either by mutilation or stabbing with blades, or by being mutilated and then burned alive in a pit. War against any other existing power was believed to ensure favour between the empire and the gods. Although their ultimate goal was the iron fist of the Emperors' rule over the whole Galaxy, bloodshed was considered the most pleasing of all offerings. Information during Imperial rule was heavily restricted: any opposing data was viewed as "heresy" to be destroyed, and anyone preserving such "heresies" was put to death. Igarin soldiers tend to be supported and accompanied by "sun priests": frenzied devotees and chaplains of the Sun God who stir their men into becoming waves of bladed death. Many of those priests became into fire mutants, to represent their devotion to their god. Igarin soldiers preferred fighting in melee, and preferably with blades, as a reflection of the sacrificial deaths of their captives in their altars. Trivia * The Igarin Empire was inspired by the Roman imperial cult (and its persecution of Christians), the Khorne armies of Chaos and the persecutions by the Imperium in Warhammer 40,000, the medieval Inquisitions, and the human sacrifices of the Aztecs. Category:Dictatorships Category:Galactic factions Category:Sarmelonid Era Category:Empires Category:Monarchies Category:Dystopias